


Angel with a Shotgun

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: When one of the bikers at your biker bar goes a little too far it takes the leader of his biker gang to step in.





	Angel with a Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Biker!Bucky Barnes fic. It's a Song fic written while listening to Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab

You’d noticed him the second he’d walked into the White Rose. How couldn’t you when he’d commanded attention with every confident step?

“What can I get ya sugar?” You’d flirted and his bright blue eyes had glanced at the selection behind the bar.

“Beer.” You nod, studying him for a second before pulling a Heineken from the fridge. He nods his thanks then takes a swig.

“Hey dollface!” One of your more, irritating, regulars calls. “Another round for me and my brothers!” He gestures to the men around him, his biker gang. The Howlies. You’d never meant for your bar to become one frequented by bikers but with it right off the curvy, scenic highway road you hadn’t had much say in the matter.

You pull several beers from the fridge, pop them open then place them on the bar. “What. Am I supposed to come and get them dollface?” You let out a sigh of frustration then gather up the beers in your hands and bring them over to his table. You know he’s going to make a move. He always does. Sure enough you set the beers down and he grabs you around the waist and pulls you into his lap. “How about becoming my old lady baby?” He holds you tightly but you manage to break his grasp, standing quickly and moving away. You’re hoping he’ll leave you alone once you’re away from his buddies. “You never answered my question.”

“Like I told you last time Thompson, no.”

“I could protect you.”

“The only one I need protection from is you.” You growl and he clenches his jaw, scowling down at you.

“Fuck you bitch. Do you know how easy it would be for me to come visit you one night? Nobody would do a goddamn thing.” He sneers. The bar has gone quiet, everyone seems to be frozen, watching to see what you’ll do. He isn’t wrong. Thompson is the leader of this group of Howlies and even though Natasha had promised she’d reach out to one of the heads of the gang you didn’t know how much longer you’d have to deal with him. You don’t say anything. Just stare at him, the rage clear in your eyes.

“The only reason none of them have touched you is because I said they couldn’t.” Thompson continues as he starts his way around the bar. Before he can round it you snatch your shotgun from under the register and point it at him.

“Back.” You snap, racking the gun.

“Like you even know how to use that.” He scoffs and you nod at the 14-point buck head hanging by the door.

“Tell that to him.” Thompson seems to be weighing his options when the stranger speaks.

“Leave her be.” His voice is low and commanding.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Thompson’s number two Hank asks. The stranger raises a dark brow at Hank then takes a swig of his beer. “I asked you a question.” Thompson’s attention is now on the stranger too. He’s moving to back up Hank and you watch with baited breath. Is this guy trying to get himself killed? Hank goes to pull his knife from his waist when the stranger grabs his wrist.

“I wouldn’t.” He says calmly.

“The fuck!” Thompson snaps and the stranger shoves Hank back into him and pulls the glove off of his left hand. That’s when you realize who he is, you’d heard of him of course but never thought he’d be the one that would come to your aid. “S-sir.” Thompson stammers at the sight of the metal hand, only one man has that. The Winter Solider. Co-command of the Howlies.

“Get out. If you come back and I hear about it I won’t be so forgiving next time.” He growls, and even though his attention isn’t on you your heart is racing. The bar clears out. None of the Howlies are willing to risk enraging their leader any more than Thompson and Hank already have.

“Thank you.” You squeak, shotgun forgotten in your hands.

“You can put that away doll. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“Right.”

“You really shoot that buck?” He asks softly and you nod tucking the gun back under the register. “Nice. He’s a beaut.” You can’t seem to think of anything to say to him.

“Thanks.” You finally manage to mumble.

“Sorry about him. I’ll give him a talking to later, I promise he won’t bother you again doll.”

“Thank you.” You shake your head then pour yourself a shot of tequila, downing it quickly. “Did Natasha call you?”

“Yea. Wanted to see what was going on with my own two eyes before I stepped in. Hope that’s okay.”

“I can handle myself.”

“I can see that.” He smirks at you and you swear your whole body is on fire. “Nat said he was gettin’ more aggressive. Any threats other than the ones I saw today?”

“No. Those are his go to’s.” He nods then holds his hand out.

“Gimme your phone.”

“What?”

“I’m gonna give you my direct number. Just incase.”

“You’re based 7 hours away. What good is your number gonna do me?” You ask, but pass him your phone anyway.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere for a while Doll. Besides, maybe I’m hopin’ you’ll call me just to say hi.” He puts his number in then calls his phone from yours. “We’re not all like him doll, Cap and I don’t tolerate that kinda shit.”

“You’re the leaders of a biker gang. What kinda shit do you tolerate?”

“Chaotic Good Sweetheart.” He smirks at you again, those blue eyes bright with interest. “Wanna come for a ride?”

“What?”

“Come for a ride with me. I’ve got a couple groups to check on and you seem like my kinda dame.” He pulls a ten out of his wallet and places it on the bar. “I’m gonna use the bathroom then go. You can come with me or not, choice is yours. Either way I’m gonna protect you, and you should probably close up for today anyway. Just incase Thompson gets any ideas.” He moves away and disappears into the bathroom. You take his bottle off the counter and then make change for him for his beer. You look at your phone, realizing you don’t know what he put himself in your phone as you go to recent calls and smile at the name he’s put in.

You meet him at his bike. It’s a monster of a thing, but gorgeous. All black with the name Rebecca painted on it in silver letters.

“My sister.” He says when he notices your stare. “So what made up your mind doll?” He asks as you lock up the bar.

“The name you put in my phone. Nat has told me about you.”

“Don’t believe everything you hear.” He warns softly, passing you a helmet.

“So I shouldn’t believe that people you like, people that can trust you can call you Bucky?”

“No, that’s true. And you can trust me doll, I’ll protect you.” He promises straddling his bike. She roars to life and he looks over his shoulder at you. You yank the helmet on then climb onto the back of his bike. You wrap your arms around his waist, and he pulls onto the highway. It’s in those first five seconds that you know. If he’d asked you to be his old lady, there’s no way in hell you’d say no.


End file.
